


wash my hands of past mistakes

by Rileylefay



Series: 30 day writing challenge [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi (mentioned), Nino is kind of just there for the ride, Not Beta Read, This was meant to be a fluffy Marichat/Adrienette gaming fic and became this, enjoy, i don't know how to tag, i guess??, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/pseuds/Rileylefay
Summary: “Oh.” Adrien blinked at her, looked at Nino and Alya before turning to Marinette with a shy smile and a faint blush. “Man, I hope so since we’re planning a date. It’d be kind of awkward if she didn’t.”--After the reveal, Marinette and Adrien have been getting closer and closer. And they get a bit fed up of all of Lila's lies. Adrien snaps a little when Lila makes a comment at the wrong time.--Also, Lila roleplayer, thank you for your comment it made me laugh but as it was a useless comment, it's been deleted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: 30 day writing challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744381
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1005
Collections: Completed, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	wash my hands of past mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be soft! and fluffy! and instead this happened. I. I don't know guys, it's late and I should be sleeping instead it's this. Also yes it's been a while take this  
> Title taken from 'Try' from The Lightning Thief

It started before a reveal. Chat Noir tapping lightly on the skylight, sometimes using his claws and making a pitiful meowing noise. But always with a crooked, hopeful smile.

Marinette always let him, making a little quip about stray cats but grinning all the same.

The visits, of course, became more frequent after the reveal. 

Marinette had begun leaving it ajar, not enough to let it be wide open but enough that he could knock and then slide fingers into the gap to open. 

It was a good idea, especially since there had been a few times where he had been patiently waiting for her, when Marinette had been absorbed in her sketchbook. If it hadn’t been for Tikki, letting her know about the hero on her roof, she wouldn’t have known at all.

Marinette had come to love these nights. Her parents were usually asleep early, having to be up early to prep for the bakery’s morning rush so they never noticed her late night visitor. 

Before they knew, he had greeted her quietly, eyes darting around to make sure it was okay that he was there.    
  


After though, he ruffled her hair, leaning over her shoulder to offer opinions and compliments on whatever she was working on. In return, Marinette would say something sarcastic but thank him, closing the book. 

“So, Mecha Strike tonight?” She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, already holding out one of the controllers. She kept them close at hand now, just in case.

With a lazy grin, he took it from her, moving over to set it up before he settled on her chaise. 

“There’s some snacks and a drink there,” Marinette pointed out as she wheeled her chair over.

Originally, they had shared the chaise. But with how competitive they had gotten it was best for them to sit away from each other. So they didn’t shove, tickle or steal the controllers. It also made it easier for Marinette to slide out of the way when she did a particularly flashy combo that Chat didn’t like and reached to shove her. 

“You know, you can destransform,” Marinette said quietly, looking across at her partner before the game started. It worried her, a bit that he always stayed as Chat Noir.

“I know Bugaboo,” he smiled back at her, head tilting. “It just makes for a cleaner getaway and no one would ask how I got up here if I was Adrien.” 

Marinette considered his point and nodded slowly, “Well, if Plagg needs a break, you’re perfectly okay to transform into Adrien. I love spending time with you in and out of the mask Kitty.”

“Thanks Mari,” He smiled back, looking a little more relaxed than he did a moment ago. Marinette felt a little bit better and relaxed back to finish off their game. Marinette coming out in 1st place.

After some gloating, Marinette pulled him over to watch a movie, throwing a blanket around the pair of them and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“How’s everything at school?” Chat asked softly, eyes on the screen.

“Well, it could be worse. Lila is still on her hate campaign.”

“I’m sorry.” Marinette turned her head to look at him, confused and curious and frowned when she saw that his usual smile had become a hard line, his eyes becoming slits. 

“Why are you apologising?” She frowned, turning to face him better. 

With a sigh, Chat dropped his transformation and Adrien took Marinette’s hands. Plagg drifting to the food platter. 

“I told you that it didn’t matter. That as long as we knew, it didn’t matter. That she wasn’t hurting anyone.” He placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “But you were being hurt. And our friends will be. But now we’re far too into this. I’m not sure what to do.” 

“Adrien. . . “ Marinette turned her hands so she was holding Adrien’s. “You didn’t know she threatened me. And you had faith in our class that they would be smart enough to do a simple internet search. And. . . they let us down too.”

Adrien gave her a watery smile and leant into her, sighing when she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed silent as they finished the movie, Plagg and Tikki resting between them as they watched as well. 

Once it ended, Marinette gently prodded the Kwami’s awake, handing Plagg a small piece of cheese. “You need to get Adrien home.”

“Can’t I stay here?” Adrien asked while he stood, stretching. 

“We’ll never leave for school,” Marinette teased softly as she gathered the blankets up.

“We would!” He protested, looking at her with a pout but at her raised eyebrows, he sighed and nodded, stretching one final time before calling Plagg and transforming back into Chat Noir. “Sleep well Princess.”

Marinette watched him leave with a soft smile and gently shut the skylight before snuggling into her blankets and drifting off, Tikki in the small bed beside her pillow.

\---

She was a little surprised when she woke, that Adrien was waiting in the Bakery for her. Sabine was pushing a bag of some treats, probably croissants, into his hand as he protested but eventually gave in, giving Sabine a bashful grin. 

“He’s been here a few minutes, said he’d wait on you and that it was no rush,” Tom rested a hand on her shoulder, bending down slightly to whisper it into her ear before turning and dealing with a customer.

“Adrien!” Marinette jogged over, smiling brightly. She dropped a kiss on her mother’s cheek. “Maman, Adrien and I better go.”

“Oh of course Marinette,” Sabine pressed a secondary bag into Marinette’s hand and after pulling both students into a hug, she walked behind the counter, taking over from Tom. 

Marinette waved at them both before gently steering Adrien out of the Bakery.

“Sorry-

“I hope-”

They both stopped, staring at each other and smothering a fit of giggles, Marinette gestured for Adrien to go first.

“I hope it was okay, me coming to pick you up? I asked Gorilla to drop me off earlier since I had no early plans.”

“Oh, it’s okay! I was really happy to see you!” Marinette flushed at the admission and busied herself by opening her paper bag and withdrawing a croissant. She put the rest in her bag and began to pick the almonds off the top first. 

“What were you going to say?” Adrien asked, already halfway through with his breakfast. 

“Oh, I was just going to apologize for my parents,” Marinette said, pausing her picking to speak. “They are. . . a little enthusiastic.”

“That’s okay!” Adrien gestured around as he spoke, eyes wide and smithing brightly. “They’re always really kind to me and I. . .can actually ask them for advice and they’re...really great.”

Marinette felt a pang, wanting not for the first time to punch Gabriel Agreste in the face but put a smile on her face as she pushed him gently. “Well, hopefully they’re advice is somewhat useful for you.”

Adrien laughed in response and elbowed her gently as they walked into class. They were the first ones in so they sat at the back, chatting quietly. 

While it was so empty, they took some time to plan out some patrols, coming up with races that would help build their stamina and reflexes. But when Nathaniel walked in, they switched it up, talking about plans for the weekend and working out a schedule to work on homework between Adrien’s modelling schedule.

Reluctantly, they looked up, paying attention to Miss Bustier. They passed notes, making dumb jokes or playing games, but hide it with ease when they asked. 

They both ignored the looks that Alya and Lila sent them. The reporter glowered at them while Lila swapped between giving Marinette filthy looks and smiling widely and fluttering her eyelashes at Adrien. 

They both noticed and when they had a moment when no one was looking, they mimicked the two’s expression, stifling their laughter. 

Marinette did notice at one point, Lila whispering into Alya’s ear and showed her something on her phone and they both looked back at Adrien. Alya with an encouraging grin and Lila with a ‘lovestruck’ expression. 

Adrien looked at Marinette, concerned and worried all at once. But without any information, they couldn’t plan what to do and how to defend themselves. 

After a day of avoiding Lila and her posse of followers, they finally got some peace with the final bell ringing. Marinette put her hand on Adrien’s, holding him back while everyone else rushed out. He eyed her, confused but allowed her to do so, squeezing her hand gently before slowly leading her out. 

They lapsed into easy conversation as they walked, Adrien trying to cajole Marinette into teaching him how to bake. Marinette rebuffed him and instead offered to get her dad to teach him a thing or two. However, that made him even more excited and he nodded eagerly, his hair falling out of its natural style and becoming more wild.

Adrien lent on the locker beside Marinette’s as she tugged it open. They had carried on talking, not noticing a group approaching them.

“You know, she has a super huge crush on you Adrien,” Lila’s voice, overly sweet, startled them both and they turned, seeing Lila and her two favourite followers. Alya and Nino.

“Oh.” Adrien blinked at her, looked at Nino and Alya before turning to Marinette with a shy smile and a faint blush. “Man, I hope so since we’re planning a date. It’d be kind of awkward if she didn’t.”

Marinette couldn’t help the snorting noise she made as she gently punched Adrien, slamming her locker closed. 

“Goofball, you know I like you.” 

“Well, Mari, it’s hard to tell. With all these punches and shoves, what else should I think?”

“I thought you were stronger than to deal with a few little hits, model boy.”

“Hey, I’ve seen the bags of flour you toss around like it’s nothing, Mininette!”

“What!” Alya’s screech made their heads snap up to face them. “But Adrien! You asked Lila on a date earlier!”

“What?” Adrien frowned and paused, eyes closing briefly. “The last time I spoke to her was yesterday after our shoot.”

“You sent her a text!” Alya snarled, eyes flickering between them. “Lila said you couldn’t get away from Marinette so you text her instead and-”

“Alya, it’s because  _ she’s _ here he’s saying that.” There was something in Lila’s glare as she turned her gaze to Marinette, who only stared back at her blankly. 

“What.” Marinette raised an eyebrow as Adrien fished into his bag and pulled out his phone. 

“See! I have no texts to Lila. Only texts from her.” Adrien turned the screen around to show them the text history. “I’m not interested and Lila. At all.”

“You’re just saying that because Marinette is here. You don’t have to worry about her feelings Adrien! She’s playing you and Luka-”

“Leave him out of this!” Marinette snapped, immediately ready to defend her friend. 

“Luka is dating Kagami, Alya.” Adrien put a hand around Marinette’s shoulder and pulled her into his side so she couldn’t strangle the two girls. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t hurt Nino, the DJ just stood staring back and forth. Almost like watching a tennis match. 

“What, but Lila said-”

“When will you catch on that she’s lying to you?” Marinette stopped struggling in Adrien’s grasp, grabbing his hand instead and squeezing. 

“Stop being jealous Marinette! You have Adrien now so-”

“I’m not-”

“Marinette has no reason to be jealous since Lila is a liar.” Adrien’s cold voice made them all pause and he stared Alya down before switching his gaze to Lila. “I didn’t say anything before and I thought it would be too late now because, hey you didn’t believe in your best friend, so why would you believe me? But if that  _ liar _ is dragging three of my friends into her lies. I’ve had enough.”

“Adrien, what are you saying?” Lila’s bottom lip trembled as tears built in her eyes. The only problem was the icy glare beneath the tears. “You’ve been hanging around Marinette too much.”

“Lila. Shut up.” Marinette bit out, wondering if the brat was worth putting to the top of her punching list, knocking out both Hawkmoth and Gabriel Agreste.

“I was there when Ladybug called you out on lying about being a hero, remember? The day you became Volpina?” Adrien stated, his tone freezing the room as he continued his stare down. “And as someone who’s been there when Marinette has discussed commission work with Jagged, I can attest he has had Fang since the crocodile was hatched. But a quick internet search would tell you that.”

“I only lied about that-”

“And Prince Ali has never worked on pollution charities. And his only friend outside of Achu is sweet, little, Rose Lavillant.” Adrien added, straightening up. “I’ve known Marinette as long as you have Alya and it is obvious she would never deliberately hurt another person, especially since she’s never hurt Chloe, who you may recall, bullied her for years.”

Adrien was almost scary, the way he delivered those facts with a bored tone and stony stare. If it wasn’t for how his arm rested across her shoulders, absently squeezing her hand every other word. 

“Marinette, who did things because she is good and nice and kind. For no other reason. Please, do try and tell me why, she would bake us treats, or get them from the bakery for nothing? Why spend hours designing and making clothes, without even asking for the money for the fabric, just so you would believe she’s so nice?”

“You forget that my father has complimented her work, as well as Aubrey Bourgeois. She’s worked with Jagged Stone, her uncle is a famous Chef, she’s helped Clara Nightingale, need I go on? She doesn’t need to lie about that or even brag because she’s  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” _

Adrien straightened his back, laced his fingers with Marinette’s and walked her out of the locker room.    
  


Out of the school. 

Up to the bakery. 

At the counter, he stopped. 

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and smiled down at her.

“Thank you for everything Marinette. Our Everyday Ladybug. Sorry I didn’t do anything before.”

“You’re forgiven.” Marinette smiled up at him, cheeks flushed. “And, well, if I’m the Everyday Ladybug, you’re my Everyday Chat Noir.”

Adrien held back a bark of laughter as he grinned wide, happy and lovestruck at her. “I guess I’ll see you later.  _ Bugaboo _ .”

“Not if I see you first,  _ Kitten. _ ” 

No one caught on to their joke, the mirth in their eyes. And they were grateful for that. 

It was their joke for now. 

Until Hawkmoth was taken down for good.

Lila wasn’t even on the punch list anymore. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made some sort of sense and you enjoyed it^^  
> Also, thank you to the lovely commenter (RaeRVT85) who pointed out Alya saying Mari is Jealous after Adrien says he wants to date her so I edited a little


End file.
